


give it to me baby

by CapriciousCrab



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, but not too rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 04:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18439253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapriciousCrab/pseuds/CapriciousCrab
Summary: Phil loves it like this. A little rough and a lot dirty, he’s willing to do whatever Dan wants when he's in this kind of mood.





	give it to me baby

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the prompt Tobie!

Phil can hear the shower running as he rolls out of bed, wincing a bit at the stiffness in his arms and legs as he stretches. They had gotten a bit carried away last night and little aches and pains are now making themselves known as he walks to the bathroom. He knocks and opens the door, poking his head inside the steam-filled room.

 

The scent of body wash is heavy in the steam; a fresh, woodsy scent that is distinctly Dan. He can see the blurry outline of Dan’s body through the glass as he soaps himself up, those big hands drifting over his arms and chest only to slow when he gets to his groin.

 

He watches Dan cup himself, long fingers wrapping around his dick as he strokes himself to full hardness. Breathy sighs drift out from the shower and Phil can feel his own cock thickening at the sight of Dan getting himself off.

 

“Mind if I join you?”

 

Dan jumps and lets out a yelp, his hands dropping away from his body as he throws open the sliding glass door.

 

“Phil, you absolute fucking twat! What the hell?”

 

“I knocked!”

 

“Well, obviously I didn't hear you! Jesus Christ.”

 

Phil steps close enough to press a kiss to Dan's scowling mouth, letting his hand rest on his damp chest.

 

“I'm sorry, babe. Want me to let you get back to it?” His smile is a little smug as he watches Dan's gaze drift down to the bulge in Phil's pajamas before snapping back up to meet Phil's eyes.

 

He recognizes the look on Dan's face; the moody cast of his lips, the heated look in his eyes, and shivers with a growing excitement when Dan steps back to make room for Phil to join him.

 

**

 

The hot water beats down on the back of his head, pulsing in time to the throbbing of Dan's cock on his tongue. Dan has both of his hands fisted in the back of Phil's hair, holding him still as he fucks into his mouth with deep, hard thrusts. He gags slightly when Dan hits the back of his throat but he doesn't try to pull away so Dan doesn't stop.

 

Phil loves it like this. A little rough and a lot dirty, he’s willing to do whatever Dan wants when he's in this kind of mood. Broody and edgy, with a hint of mean- it makes Phil's cock twitch when Dan takes control of their pleasure.

 

Blinking drops of water from his eyelashes, he looks up to find Dan watching his cock as it slips in and out of Phil's mouth. His face is flushed from the heat of the shower; his teeth biting into the soft pink flesh of his lip and he looks so delectable that Phil can't help the groan that makes its way up his throat, making Dan's head fall back in pleasure before he pulls out of Phil's mouth.

 

“Dan?” His voice is raspy from deepthroating, and it makes Dan shiver when he hears it.

 

Dan pulls him to his feet and kisses him, pressing him into the tiles behind him. His mouth is hot, his hands coasting over Phil's chest until he finds his nipples, pinching them between his fingers as Phil gasps and lets his head fall back against the shower wall.

 

Dan's mouth is on his chest now, moving down to take a nipple between his teeth. The bite of pain has his stomach tightening with desire as he begs for more.

 

“Oh God, Dan,” he moans. “again! Do that again.”

 

He cries out when Dan bites down harder. It's so good, it's so fucking _good_ that he can barely hear Dan over the sound of the blood rushing in his ears.

 

Dan's moving now, turning Phil to face the tiles as his hands come down to grip his hips. He leans into Phil's back, pressing him up against the wall as he whispers in his ear.

 

“Gonna fuck you now, baby. You want it?”

 

His teeth nip at Phil's ear as he grinds his dick between Phil's cheeks. His breath catches when he feels the head of Dan's cock press against him before Dan pulls away, reaching for the lube they keep stashed behind the body wash.

 

“Yeah, yeah, I want it. Come on, come fuck me,” he breathes. He reaches down to stroke his neglected cock, pressing his thumb into the slit where precome beads before spreading it around the head.

 

He could get himself off right now, close enough to the edge that a few strokes would do it. But he knows it will be better if he waits, so he drops his hand and presses his face into the tile.

 

“Do you need-”

 

He knows what Dan's asking, and he shakes his head no. He doesn't need prep, doesn't want it. Dan had fucked him last night and he wants to feel the stretch.

 

He can hear the sound of Dan fucking into his lube-slicked fist and it makes the knot in his stomach grow tighter.

 

“Dan. Dan, please! I need-”

 

His words cut off with a moan when suddenly Dan's there, pressing in slowly to slide in deep. The stretch and burn are delicious, making the hair on the nape of his neck rise up and goosebumps erupt over his body.

 

Dan doesn't wait. Fisting a hand once again in Phil's hair, he fucks him hard and deep and just this side of rough. The wet slap of skin on skin is loud, a contrast to the litany of filth Dan murmurs in his ear.

 

“God, look at you. You're so hot for it,  letting me fuck you any way I want,” Dan pants. “Fuck, Phil! You're so fucking tight! You're gonna make me… I'm gonna.”

 

Dan sinks his teeth into Phil's shoulder with a loud groan, hips pumping as he comes. Phil gasps for breath at the feeling of it, his hands pressed tightly against the tile so as not to stroke himself off, and presses his ass back to take Dan as deep as he can.

 

They stand frozen for a moment before Dan moves, kissing the bite mark left on Phil's skin before sliding his mouth up to his throat, sucking a soft mark into the tender flesh. The hand fisted in Phil's hair loosens and strokes through the wet strands as he brings his lubed hand around to Phil's cock.

 

Phil lets his head fall back onto Dan's shoulder and fucks into Dan's fist, chasing his orgasm. Dan's mouth is hot against his throat; his come is creeping down Phil's thighs, and when Dan cups his balls with his free hand Phil tips over the edge.

 

He comes with Dan's name on his lips, shuddering as the pleasure coursed through him. He leans back and lets Dan take his weight, his body pleasantly exhausted and sore.

 

“mmm, alright babe?” Dan asks with a laugh, turning him in his arms and wrapping him in a hug.

 

Phil yawns and fakes a pout. “You wore me out. Now I'm tired and in need of coffee, which _you'll_ have to make since _I_ still need to shower.”

 

Dan raises an eyebrow and smirks as he steps out of the shower. “And if I don't?” he asks.

 

Phil shrugs as he turns into the spray and grabs the shampoo. “Then I go back to sleep and you'll miss out on round two.”

 

There's silence for a beat or two as Phil rinses his hair. He's reaching for the body wash when he hears Dan sigh.

 

“Manipulative little shit,” Dan mutters before heading out to the kitchen. “ _You'll miss out on round two,_ ” he mimics in an exaggerated high-pitched voice, closing the door behind him. “Honestly…”

 

Phil just laughs and finishes his shower as quickly as he can, eager to spend the day riling Dan up and making him laugh. And maybe a little eager for other things too.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> you can like/reblog [here](https://capriciouscrab.tumblr.com/post/184131120190/give-it-to-me-baby-rating-e-words-13k) if you'd like


End file.
